Romio
- 16▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 10▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - TV/Anime= - Ee'MALL= }} |caption = |birthplace = Akita Prefecture, Japan |birthdate = April 21st |gender = Male |race = Human |ecolor = Black |hcolor = Brown |hobby = Collecting lighters |like = Shiny things |dislike = Puddles |appearance1 = pop'n music 10 |appearance2 = pop'n music 16 PARTY♪, pop'n music 20 fantasia (TV/Anime), pop'n music Sunny Park, pop'n music うさぎと猫と少年の夢 |theme = Love Fortune J-Rock (ee'MALL) Mood Techno 女々しくて Electric Manoush Swing ギンギンパーレー!! |designer = ミコシバ (pop'n 10), きの子 (PARTY♪) }} Romio is one of the characters from Pop'n Music 10. Personality 六本木の朝の空気は独特だ。 ハードボイルドワンダーランド。 The morning air in Roppongi is very unique. It's a hard-boiled wonderland.Music & Character page (Japanese) Character Information See Romio/Character Information. Appearance Love Fortune Romio has straight brown hair with spiky ends and black eyes. He has tan skin and wears a white suit and shoes with a black scarf. His suit top is left unbuttoned, showing his chest. He also wears a gold belt, necklace, and wristwatch. Romio's 2P coloring changes his hair color and skin tone to lighter shades, and his suit is colored deep red. His accessories are silver and his eyes remain black. His 2P is used in the ee'MALL 2nd Avenue song J-Rock in Pop'n Music 10. Mood Techno Romio dons an all white suit once more with slightly darker shoes. He now wears a vest underneath his suit coat, with a black shirt underneath and a light blue scarf. This coloring is used for 女々しくて in Pop'n Music 20 fantasia and ギンギンパーレー!! in Pop'n Music: Usagi to Neko to Shounen no Yume. In his 2P palette his hair is deep red and his eyes are light blue, while he now has a pale complexion. His suit is light pink with dark brown shoes and a purple vest. His scarf and shirt are white. This palette is used again in Electric Manoush Swing in Pop'n Music Sunny Park. NET Self Other Character Comments Pop'n Music 16 PARTY♪:PARTY♪ Music & Character page (Japanese) ネオンが俺を呼んでいる・・・・ お前の心も体も酔わせてやるぜ。 The neon is calling me.... I'll intoxicate your heart and body. Quotes TOWN Mode (Pop'n Music Tune Street) Conversation Only (Rare Character/Pop'n Hills) 3 どう？このポップンヒルズからの 夜景は。最高に美しいだろ？ そんな夜景より 君の方が・・・ キレイだよ・・・ What? The night-scape from Pop'n Hills is most beautiful, right? Well, you are a more beautiful sight than this night-scape... Etymology Romio's name is a pun on "夫," the Japanese word for husband, and "Romeo." Trivia *Romio's birthdate is identical to Boy's. *Chara-O and Romio are often put together in cards. Gallery Animations RomioLFNeutral.gif|Neutral (Love Fortune) RomioGood.gif|Good RomioGreat.gif|Great RomioFever.gif|FEVER! RomioJam.gif|Ojama RomioDance.gif|Dance RomioMiss.gif|Miss RomioWin.gif|Win RomioFeverWin.gif|FEVER! Win RomioLose.gif|Lose Romio16Neutral.gif|Neutral (Mood Techno) Romio16Good.gif|Good Romio16Great.gif|Great Romio16Fever.gif|FEVER! Romio16Miss.gif|Miss Romio16Lose.gif|Lose Screenshots Profile Love1.jpg|Concept art for Love Fortune. Love2.jpg Love3.jpg Photo Jun 24, 2 30 30 PM.jpg|Concept art for Mood Techno. Photo Jun 24, 2 20 42 PM.jpg card_01.gif Merchandise Romio2.jpeg|Romio with Ayame, Moni Moni, Puririn, and Yakko-chan 620433103.jpg|Romio with Chara-O, Misaki, Mimi, Nyami, Mamoru-kun, Ash, Ayame, Tamako and Kojirou on the Fantasia rare card "チャラ王とみんなでチュリース★" Medium-.jpg|Romio with Chara-O, Keigo, Justice, Genroku, Cyber, Toa, Makoto, Otoko-Man and Yoshio on the Pop'n Music Lapistoria rare card "CHANGE☆ BOYS COLLECTION！" References Category:Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music 10 Characters Category:Males Category:Pop'n Music 10 Category:Pop'n Music 10 AC Characters